pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patricier21/Pixar should learn from The Good Dinosaur
I really hope that Pixar (and Disney or any other film study for that matter) learns from the bizarre scene in The Good Dinosaur (you'll know what I mean when you see it) that they will not put any other sort of scene in their movies from now on. A fruit scene that is completely out of context and makes no sense whatsoever. Would that really do that to you? It seems as though all of the other elements in every other Pixar film made sense and was completely believable as such but then this comes through. And like I said, considering the movie's mixed reception and currently underperforming box office numbers, that must tell you something. Its not that big of a stretch to suggest that this scene could have tainted people's feelings towards the rest of the movie (even if it actually did get better after this scene), also bringing other complaints about it to a brighter light when otherwise they may have been disregarded. I cannot believe that anyone would even think that you'd want something like that.They actually had the sense to cut a similar Cars 1 Deleted scene that thankfully got changed to something not only less disturbing but more functional for the story in the final film. Seeing something ridiculously bizarre (not to mention pointless and about as "out there" as you can go) happen to characters that you love just smugs you and makes you never look at them the same way again. There are appropriate ways to tell the story and create humour with it than to resort to bizarre adult referenced humour. They have done that in the past with all of their other films which from the look of things are going to be a lot more successful and memorable then this will be. It is also unchallenging and unimaginative that they have to result to desperate, bizarre humour just to tell a story. They have discarded these kind of elements from their movies in the past, and all of their movies before now would probably have not been as memorable or celebrated had they kept those elements in. They have created movies that challenged them and brought out the bestow their imaginative thoughts before now. I mean if they were to get drunk did we really need to see all of that multi eyed crap? We could have seen them doing daring stunts, or being praised by not only Arlo's family but the T-rexes or other characters which by the way would have helped set up things later on in the movie. Alternatively there could have been other funny moments of humour which could have showed their bonding like a set up of the sky lift scene, and showing Arlo overcoming his fears in a funny way or seeing his fears as something silly. That would have more effectively brought poignance to Butch's speech about not eliminating fear, but not letting it control you. Was the delay in production enough to tear that kind of creativity out of them? Yet, they revamped the entire movie of Toy Story 2 (aka my favourite movie and the movie that made me want to get into making movies (and NOT animated movies for that matter, just movies in general)) in 9 months when it was normally a 4 year process. Here they revamped the entire movie in 2 years and 3 months. What happened? Did they forget the process that they went through and how that film turned out? While others may not like it as much as me, consider the following facts: Toy Story 2 has a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes It won the Golden Globe for Best Picture (as in for ANY movie in general, period) It made pretty close to $500 Million at the box office I've yet to meet one soul (online or not) who was disappointed in it. Even those who normally hate sequels say that they loved this one. "The rare sequel that is just as good or better than its predecessor." I've also met many people who even say that they liked this one better than Toy Story 3 and consider it one of Pixar's best. Now let's look at The Good Dinosaur: 78% on Rotten Tomatoes (even lower on other critic sites) Pretty much the lowest opening in Pixar's history (and considering that ticket prices are more expensive and it has the 3-D element, the movie's opening should be higher than the movies which were released in 2D, which were more than half of the previously released ones) Quite a lot of people (even those that did like it) have called it disappointing or even "meh" and most have agreed that they would have cut this messed up bizarre scene out of the movie. Bottom line is that Pixar could have challenged themselves and put more imaginative input into this movie like they have in the past. All reviews and reactions that I have seen towards this movie state that they didn't even find that it felt Pixarish. And by the way, Inside Out earlier this year had the biggest opening (excluding Toy Story 3) of all time for Pixar and the biggest opening for an original movie AND the biggest opening for a second place at the box office movie. It was loved by most and you would think that this fact along with the popularity of dinosaurs, fuelled by the to grossing movie of the year (and the top 3 highest grosser of all time), that it would be enough to make this movie do better and even receive a better acclaim. Category:Blog posts